Talk:Metal Gear Online 3
Team SOLID and Team LIQUID While playing MGO3 I've thought about creating a page for both LIQUID STRIKE FORCE and TEAM SOLID OPS (or SOLID TEAM OPS, whichever it is, I've tweeted it out to the official sources, but as of yet no answer) which in my estimation would be articles that say explicitly that they are non-canon and just provide info such as that the PFs regularly skirmished with each other, and that SOLID often contracted Venom Snake, while LIQUID contracted Ocelot. I'm not sure, maybe I should hold off until some updates/DLC etc. in order for there to be enough info to actually make a page for them. Either way I've uploaded the insignias for them for reference. I may get to making them vectors sometime soon. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 20:51, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Abilities Information I've recorded some MGO gameplay so I could fill in the details on all the abilities that I have unlocked so far as well as their descriptions (though I can't seem to find a way to see how they're unlocked) but I'm not sure how best to present it in the article. Considering I'm trying to put it in a table, I'm not show how best to show that each ability has three ranks without cluttering it and making it look weird. Here's a few ideas I considered: (1)WEAPONS+ (2)WEAPONS+ (3)WEAPONS+ or WEAPONS+ (Rank 1) WEAPONS+ (Rank 2) WEAPONS+ (Rank 3) or some alternative. Anybody have any input on how best to do it? Paranoid Donkey (talk) 02:37, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Here's a table for all the unlocks for MGO. It also has some image descriptions for the weapons, equipment and abilities, if you wish to use them: https://www.reddit.com/r/mgo/comments/3nz95x/mgo_unlocks_and_upgrades_table/ Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:45, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :::That's definitely useful for adding how to unlock the skills, so thanks a lot, but I'm still not sure of the best way to present them. Any ideas? Paranoid Donkey (talk) 03:48, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Not entirely sure myself. Either one could work, though one of the mods would probably have a better idea on that. BTW, what's your current level and what soldier class are you? I was wondering if you could input some images for each weapon camo color for each weapon on here. I was planning to do an all-day excursion to try and get fully leveled up to 37 before November comes so I can unlock everything and also do images, but unfortunately, it's been getting a bit too difficult even WITH the XP boost. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:22, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Since you're looking to create a table for the Abilities, I thought this might be of interest to you: ::::: IYB1Sqt.png Y2VkvWm.png Im3OXcc.png DjDaCs9.png OIyG4ub.png FfJyuew.png V312tNe.png 0aVcVG3.png ARo3T99.png Mjy8jUe.png R3Dnjcz.png Vz6OCkx.png U1aX2vf.png VXRaBDP.png JwgVnLs.png EnYTQoF.png ZA5DlRK.png ZmM4Mfp.png K3azdSc.png BuKFCTO.png 9WcBeP3.png O8KjXJa.png IUfuzvk.png NEmI0EM.png FioNn0C.png QkcDf9p.png Z7eAvyD.png KF0QiLi.png 75dfXwi.png FaaszDb.png :::::I'd give all of them, but Reddit doesn't have screencaps for all of them. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:49, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "Features" tab I was just trying to clean up the Features tab of this article, but it's pretty difficult to do. Most of it is speculation and otherwise inaccurate information - the important features are already marked throughout the article (maps, abilities, so on) so I figure the tab is kind of moot and was wondering if it was fine to scrap it altogether. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 15:14, December 17, 2015 (UTC) : Bumping this. Every time I go to edit this page, this tab sticks out to me as a major issue. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 09:10, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :: As much as you have a point, it DOES have sources via Twitter and Metal Gear Informer, so we really can't scrap it altogether without risking removing the sources that actually were official. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:31, February 10, 2016 (UTC)